Second Chance
by Enchanted Kagome
Summary: Desperate to complete the jewel, Kagome makes a deal with the dieing Naraku...that she'll sever all ties with Feudal Japan and tell InuYasha that she hates him. Will Fate give her a second chance after her sacrifice? Read AN in chapter one.
1. Prologue

**Second Chance**

by: Enchanted Kagome

* * *

Summary: _Desperate to complete the jewel, Kagome makes a deal with the dieing Naraku...that she'll sever all ties with Feudal Japan and tell InuYasha that she hates him. Now, seven years later, will Fate give her a second chance after her sacrifice?_

* * *

**Prologue**

* * *

Kagome bent down and retrieved the jewel from Naraku's limp hand, and added their fragments to it. The Shikon no Tama was almost complete...**almost**. It's missing two more shards. Frowning, Kagome gazed at Naraku's shattered body again, trying to see if she missed any shards.

"Hehe..." came a soft sadistic laugh.

"What?" Kagome's face whipped around to see Naraku's head.

"You won't find them. You won't even be able to sense them...not without my help," Naraku whispered.

"I don't believe you. Besides...you're dieing. I can't save you even if I wanted to," Kagome replied, trying to reassure herself. Naraku has been known to be extremely...sly in his plots and she wouldn't put it beyond him to do something like that.

"It's sealed with powers stronger than even the Shikon no Tama...at least the Shikon no Kakera's you have currently," he said. "And...you don't need to save me...all I want is to make a deal with you..."

"What deal?"

"You leave this world as soon as the jewel's complete...sealing the Well and never returning," he said. "And...you make InuYasha hate you."

Kagome's eyes widened.

"You'll never find those shards without this deal," Naraku reminded her.

"What if he won't believe me?" Kagome asked, looking for an excuse.

"Believe me...he will...and you know it," Naraku's dark eyes pierced hers.

"What's the catch?"

"None really..." Naraku said, "except, if InuYasha uses this jewel for some selfish purpose, I get to return to life..."

"What else is there in it for you?" Kagome asked, trying to buy more time to think.

"Nothing else...except seeing you and him suffer," he laughed sadisticly.

"I see..." Kagome looked at the jewel in her hand. She thought of how InuYasha had wanted it...how he gave nearly everything for it...how they **all** gave nearly everything for it. And...it **is** her fault that it's shattered.

"Kagome-chan?" Sango's voice drifted over from across the wasted field.

"No catches?" Kagome asked Naraku.

"Absolutely none," he smirked.

"D...D-Deal," she said, bravely holding out her hand, hoping she would never regret this.

* * *

I hope people liked this one too...'cause I REALLY couldn't stand letting this idea rest in my head...

PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!

Enchanted Kagome


	2. Important Information

**_Second Chance_**

by: Enchanted Kagome

* * *

**Author's Note**: **_IMPORTANT! Regarding continuation of fic_**:

_I've rewritten this story and thought the plot over again. I'm titling it **Fatum** instead and have rewritten the first chapter. Please, read Fatum from the start. This story may be deleted after a while, k?_

_

* * *

_

**Chapter One—MergingCompanies**

_"InuYasha...I'm sorry..." Kagome whispered._

_"It's ok, Kagome...I never believed those words..." InuYasha replied softly. "I knew Naraku had to be behind those...we can start over...here's the Shikon no Tama..."_

_"Start over?" she asked softly._

_"Yes...start over with the Shikon no Tama," InuYasha held the jewel to her...waiting for her to wish for a second chance with him. Kagome smiled through her tears and reached for the jewel..._

_Just a little more..._

Kagome jerked awake in her bed. She turned her head...taking in her surrounding.

She sighed. "Seven years...and I still can't forget..." she scolded herself. Yet, despite that, she knew she could never forget. Move on, fate willing, but forget...never. She blinked away the eminent tears.

"Kagome?" a knock came on the door.

"Oh...Seiko-chan!" she said, moving to open the door.

"You OK?" Seiko stood at the doorway.

"Just...a dream...that's all."

"Oh...well...might as well get up now," her friend said, looking at her watch.

"But it's still early," Kagome looked. they had another 3 hours before work.

"Kagome...did you forget about our little merging with a Taisho company?" Seiko faked rebuking her friend. "I'll have to go early today."

"Oh...yeah...you mentioned it...I think?" Kagome tried. At age 23, she and her best friend from the university, Seiko Lei, had formed their own technology business, which, by now, is the most prominent company in all of Japan...Kakera, Inc. Seiko was for all the international relationships and other businesses, while she took care of what went on **inside** the company.

Seiko laughed. "I didn't expect you to remember anyway." She headed towards the kitchen of their shared apartment. They may be the co-owners of a billion-dollar company, but -- for personal reasons -- the two decided to stick to a moderate apartment instead of two mansions.

"So...tell me a bit about this company," Kagome said.

"Well...we currently dominate about roughly 70 of the market, increasing from our 57 after KotsuTech's bankruptcy and our merging with them. Currently, the TaishoTech -- newest branch of the Taisho Corps. which consists of the top business in just about **every** section, clothing, furniture, toys, etc. -- has, in a short amount of 2 years, taken up about 18 of the Japanese market. After this merging, where we, being the dominant company, will get to keep our name, we will take up almost 90 of the market, making the rest of the companies small talk. It may only be a few years before we gain total monopoly," Seiko told her.

"Uh...come again?" This was the reason why Kagome dealt with the inside of the company. All that technicality, and the fact you had to be fluent in about three billion languages, just makes her head swirl.

"Hehe...anyway, you will have to deal with the placement of people...we may have to layoff a few in the researching department, because that's TaishoTech's strong point...basically, their section will deal with research and technology advancement while our original sector will deal with producing and marketing," Seiko said.

"They won't be happy to hear about the layoffing...though I have to say that our researching department consists of the best of Tokyo," Kagome put in.

"I know, but I've got to make compromises. Besides, TT's researching department is world-famous...so it can't be **behind** ours," Seiko replied grimly, thinking back to all the times the conditions of merging had been sent back and forth between her and TT's owners, the InuTaisho brothers. "Be comforted. That was as much as I could probably get from Mr. Stoic Face."

"Really that bad?" Kagome asked.

"Well, you'll see them tonight...in fact, you should probably see all of the Taisho Corps. branches owners tonight..." Seiko mentioned, before heading out with her car keys.

Her eyes fell on the clock. 5:02 AM. She could go back and get some sleep...or go to work.

"Oh well...I'm awake now," she said, making up an excuse, knowing that the real reason she doesn't want to go to bed is because she's afraid of dreaming of the past again. if there's one thing she learned, it's that dreams are -- and always will remain -- **dreams**.

As she got up from the kitchen table, her hands felt a manila folder.

"Seiko left her files here by accident," she said to herself. "Better bring it to her...but I bet she'll go crazy without this...Merging's always been a big thing and she's been wanting this Taisho Corps. support for years..."

Kagome yawned as she dialed Seiko on her cellphone.

"Hello?"

"Seiko-chan, you left your documents folder on the kitchen table."

"Did I? Never was a morning person. Good thing I don't need it immediately. Can you bring it when you come to work?"

"Sure thing. Ja ne."

"Ja!"

Click

Kagome took a quick shower, which was cut even shorter by the fact Seiko took a shower before and used up a lot of hot water. She made a mental note to herself to discuss the water problem with Seiko again and see what they could do about it with the landlady.

While waiting for the elevator, Kagome decided to skim the files. Her eyes fell on the title of the branch of Taisho Corps. in charge of Entertainment.

"Kazaana Entertainment..."


End file.
